Printers, such as inkjet printers, find a variety of applications owing to low cost, high speed, and high quality of printing. An inkjet printer includes a printhead having a plurality of ink nozzles for precisely delivering small volumes of ink on to a substrate for printing on the substrate by a non-impact process. The ink employed in such printers is usually a water-based ink or an aqueous ink prone to drying if the printer is unused for long durations. Accordingly, measures are usually taken in such printers to prevent the ink from drying up.